Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to downloading and/or installing software. More specifically, embodiments of the invention relate to systems and methods for locally downloading and/or installing remotely-located software.
As network utilization for computer users becomes more widespread, users more frequently encounter the need to obtain software (e.g., applications, data files, drivers, documents, etc.) via a network such as the Internet. Users typically obtain the software by selecting a link on a web page displayed in a web browser. Selecting the link begins a process that results in the software being downloaded to the user's computer. In some cases, the software is thereafter installed. For a number of reasons, however, this process fails to produce the most efficient and user friendly software installation.
In a web browser session, installing software often takes longer than resolving a web page. Users—especially unsophisticated users—often become impatient because they think their web browser has stalled, they've lost their network connection, or the like. As a result, users may close and reopen the browser session, re-click the link they selected to initiate the software download, and/or the like. All of these actions interrupt, delay, or otherwise interfere with the software installation process.
Some have attempted to address these shortcomings by having a dialog box open and display the status of the download and installation. This fails to fully address the problem, however, because the dialog box may become hidden behind other windows on the user's desktop (i.e., the browser may shift “focus” back to the web page or another window), in which case, the user no longer has information about the status of the download.
For at least the foregoing reasons, improved systems and methods are needed for downloading software via a network.